


Llega la blanca tempestad

by Elliees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filtraciones 7 temporada, Jonerys sex, Ligera trama Jonsa, Season 7 Spoilers, detailed sex, sexo detallado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees
Summary: Jon y Daenerys llegan junto con su ejército a Invernalia, se preparan para atacar a los Caminantes Blancos, pero antes deben reunirse con los norteños que no ven con buenos ojos la alianza de su Rey con la Targaryen. Pero el temor de Sansa crece cuando se da cuenta de que no es una simple alianza, entre Jon y Daenerys ha crecido algo más y ella no está dispuesta a que esto perjudique al norte y a su familia.Mientras, Jon y Dany tratan de llevar su relación de forma discreta y permanecer juntos ante cualquier problema.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dividido en 2 capítulos y es que al principio no pensé que fuese a escribir tanto para esta trama jajaja De antemano quiero pedir disculpas si algún personaje parece un poco OOC, a veces me domina la percepción que tengo de los personajes y no llego a verlos a nivel general.
> 
> PD: El sexo duro contra el muro estará en el segundo capítulo, el que avisa no es traidor. xDxD

* * *

 

Después de afrontar la marea brava y las colinas interminables que se levantaban a lo largo de su travesía, pudo divisar a pesar del clima frío y pesado, el gran Castillo de Invernalia, que resaltaba con su color negruzco y sobrio. Habían pasado por el Puerto Blanco y por la Casa Manderly, regente de esa zona, les facilitó hospedaje pero inmediatamente tuvieron que reunirse con los Dothrakis, reagruparse y continuar hacia el norte. Habían acordado que se encontrarían en el campo de batalla con las tropas Lannister, para impedir que los Caminantes pasasen al sur. La gran batalla por el amanecer estaba cerca y lo mejor que ahora podían hacer, era convertir el Castillo de Invernalia en un fuerte impugnable y la base de las tropas de todo Poniente.

Hace más de una semana, Sansa recibió un cuervo informando que Jon estaba de camino, el Rey en el Norte volvía a casa y tenía noticias importantes que discutir con ella y con el resto de Casas Norteñas con respecto al contraataque y defensa contra los Caminantes Blancos, y para eso le pedía que los convocase a una asamblea norteña. También la informaría de la reunión que tuvo con los Lannister, que era algo de lo que Sansa estaba al corriente pero prefería que fuese Jon quién le diese más detalles. Esto alegró a Sansa, después de estar casi 2 meses a cargo del Norte, necesitaba que Jon volviese. 

Lo siguiente que Sansa leyó ya lo no le hizo mucha gracia, Jon informaba que tendría que ordenar que preparasen el Castillo para albergar a mucha gente a sus alrededores, vendrían muchos guerreros, caballos y dragones. Sí, al parecer Daenerys Targaryen vendría con él; Brienne le había informado que en la reunión que tuvieron en el Sur, en la que ella representaba a Sansa, Jon y Daenerys estuvieron actuando muy cercanos, pero Sansa lo tomó como simple alianza entre ambas Casas, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que Jon había ido a encontrarse con la Madre de Dragones, para convencerla de que se uniese a la causa del Norte, a la guerra contra los Caminantes Blancos.

Con lo que Sansa no contaba era que Jon trajese a esa Targaryen a su hogar. Y ahora la pelirroja estaba de pie con la mirada puesta en el gran portón esperando a que la tan ansiada visita llegara.

Los Norteños estaban nerviosos aunque no lo quisieran admitir, la presencia de Daenerys causaba dudas y rumores acerca la independencia del Norte con respecto al resto de Poniente y el peligro que suponía enfrentarse a ella, a su ejército y a sus bestias aladas, la historia del Norte ya demostró lo que pueden llegar a hacer los dragones. Sansa tenía que pedir a Jon que lo aclarase cuanto antes sino quería que los rumores llegasen a más creando revueltas.

Al lado de Sansa estaba Arya, algo inquieta, después de todo Jon y ella no se habían visto en años, y luego estaba Bran en su silla de ruedas, los tres estaban esperando la llegada de su hermano, la llegada del Rey.

Cuando entraron los primeros hombres, unos exploradores Norteños, iban seguidos de otros que por la vestimenta y armadura no eran de Poniente, al menos no de los que Sansa conocía. Inmediatamente llegó a divisar a Jon en su caballo negro y a su lado estaba ella, Daenerys Targaryen, era imposible no reconocerla, llevaba una capa de piel grisácea oscura lo que hacía que su pelo blanco como la nieve resaltase aún más, iba montada en un caballo blanco, Arya no se calló como era costumbre suya y lo primero que dijo fue:

\- ¿Y los dragones? Pensaba que vendría montada en uno de sus dragones – era evidente el tono de decepción en sus palabras.  
\- Arya, calla y no nos hagas quedar mal con tus comentarios burlescos – le reprochó al momento Sansa.

Para Bran eso era como un déjà vu, ver a sus hermanas como hace años le tranquilizaba, después de todo, habían pasado por muchas experiencias traumatizantes, y ahora es cuando más necesitaban estar unidas.

Jon bajó inmediatamente del caballo, logró identificar a su familia y fue tan deprisa como pudo, quería abrazar a sus hermanos y decirles lo mucho que los echó de menos todo ese tiempo. Cuando llegó a estar de pie delante de ellos, no pudo aguantar la respiración, abrió los brazos y Arya se lanzó a ellos, como cuando eran niños.

\- Mírate qué enorme estás – le dijo Jon mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – me alegré un montón cuando supe que estabas en casa, Arya.  
\- Y yo cuando supe que eras el Rey en el Norte, tenía que volver a casa a verlo con mis propios ojos.

Al segundo, Jon posó sus ojos en Bran, el chico había cambiado por completo y ya no era ese niño travieso y dubitativo, ahora era todo un Stark con la vestimenta norteña y una mirada que trasmitía fuerza.

\- Hermanito, – Jon se agachó un poco para poder abrazarlo – me alegra verte aquí y saber que estás bien. – Jon no se había olvidado las veces que cruzaron caminos y que no pudieron verse cara a cara.  
\- Lo siento Jon, – dijo Bran con voz entrecortada – por no haberte buscado y haberte hecho preocupar.  
\- No pasa nada, ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

De fondo estaba Sam que con una sonrisa se acerca a abrazar a Jon, habían estado en contacto todo este tiempo, Sam enviaba información a Invernalia y el maestre Wolkan se las reenviaba a Rocadragón.

Sansa observaba al otro lado, lo bastante cerca como para poder saludar también a Jon pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no interferir en el reencuentro de sus hermanos.

Jon se gira y la ve, con un movimiento de la cabeza le pregunta “¿cómo está todo?” y seguidamente le toca el hombro con su mano izquierda a modo de saludo. Pero antes que la pelirroja pudiese siquiera decir alguna palabra, Daenerys se acerca a la familia reunida, lo bastante cerca como para que Jon se diese cuenta y girase un poco para verla.

\- Dejadme que os presente – Jon acerca más a Dany a sus hermanos – Arya, Bran, Sansa, ella es Daenerys Targaryen y está aquí para ayudarnos en la contienda contra los Caminantes Blancos.  
\- Es un placer por fin poder conoceros, – dice Dany con una sonrisa en el rostro, prefiere no darles la mano porque políticamente tendrían que saludarla con una reverencia para demostrar que la consideraban su Reina, pero sabía que eso no pasaría y solo traería problemas a Jon – vuestro hermano me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.  
\- Bueno, no me extraña, de algo tendría que hablar estando apresado todo este tiempo en Rocadragón – dijo Sansa dejando de piedra a todos mientras el silencio crecía.

Al momento, y para salvar la situación, se acercan Gendry y Tyrion que no podían evitar pasarse a saludar a los Stark.

\- Eh, Mi Señora – dijo Gendry con una leve reverencia hacia Arya.  
\- ¡Gendry! – Arya de un salto fue a abrazarlo – había escuchado que estabas con mi hermano pero no me lo podía creer, ¿cómo estás, imbécil?

Mientras al otro lado, Tyrion saludaba besando la mano a Sansa y llamándola también “Mi Señora”, Tyrion siempre había respetado a Sansa y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

\- Vaya, parece que estamos en familia – comenta Dany al lado de Jon.  
\- Sí, al parecer todos se conocían de una u otra forma, una gran familia.  
\- Para unos más que para otros – dijo Dany antes de alejarse del moreno e irse al lado de Missandei.

Las palabras de Sansa la habían afectado, tener “prisionero” a Jon no era algo de lo que Daenerys estuviera orgullosa, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo y no fuese algo de lo que Jon se quejaría, el hecho es que había pasado y no se podía cambiar.

\- ¡Jon!

Bran, que había aparecido a su lado, sacaba de sus pensamientos al moreno.  
\- Um, sí, dime. – Acerca su brazo y lo posa en su hombro como un gesto cariñoso.  
\- Quería saber si luego podíamos reunirnos todos, en familia. Creo que aún tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.  
\- Sí, claro. Que sea antes de la cena, le pedí a Sansa que convocara a los Señores de las Casas Norteñas para ultimar los detalles del ataque al otro lado del Muro y no podemos esperar.  
\- Y también es una buena forma de presentar a Daenerys a los abanderados, tienen que saber que es una aliada y no una posible enemiga.  
\- ¿Cómo crees que ve la gente a Dany? – dijo Jon con tono preocupado, no estaba al tanto de las verdaderas opiniones de la población con respecto a la Targaryen.  
\- Bueno, hay disparidad pero eso se tiene que zanjar hoy – dijo Bran a fin de tranquilizar a Jon, pero lo que de verdad le sorprendió de la pregunta fue la forma en que llamó a la de cabellos plateados, la llamó “Dany” ¿qué tan cercanos eran en realidad?

*****

Decenas de velas estaban preparadas para ser encendidas, iluminarían así el gran salón de Invernalia, junto con la gran chimenea que tenían de fondo, tratarían de mantener el ambiente lo más cálido y acogedor posible. Las mesas, los asientos la cena, era alguno de los preparativos de los que Sansa se encargaba personalmente con la ayuda de algunas sirvientas, no podían invertir demasiado pero tratarían de mantener las costumbres y recibir adecuadamente a los invitados.

\- ¿Me habéis llamado, Mi Señora? – La rubia alta que ahora era la mano derecha de Sansa, aparecía en el salón.  
\- Sí, - la pelirroja estaba colocando los vasos de bebidas en las mesas – dime, ¿ya están acomodados nuestros invitados?  
\- Ya se les ha puesto a disposición las habitaciones de la zona este, la habitación principal de invitados es para Lady Targaryen, tal como indicasteis.  
\- ¿Y mi hermano Jon?  
\- Estaba hablando con el Señor Tyrion, al parecer quieren tener todo atado para la asamblea de esta noche.  
\- Bien, entonces te dejo a cargo de la seguridad del Castillo esta noche. Y recuerda, si las cosas pinta mal…  
\- Proteger al Rey por encima de todo.  
\- Así es – Sansa se disponía a abandonar el salón una vez acabado los detalles que quedaban por colocar.  
\- Mi señora, tenéis una reunión con vuestros hermanos ¿no queréis que os acompañe?  
\- No hace falta, es una reunión familiar después de todo. Lo que quiero es que mantengas los ojos puestos en el pajarito blanco, lo que diga y lo que haga, quiero saberlo.  
\- Así será – hace una reverencia mientras la observa salir del salón.

Para Brienne era normal que Sansa tuviese sus dudas con respecto a Daenerys, nadie sabe el carácter que tiene, cómo piensa o lo que busca, ¿sus verdaderos objetivos eran los que revelaba o había algo más allá de lo que a simple vista estaba?

*****

El cuarto era grande, no como el que tenía en Meeren pero era lo bastante espacioso y acogedor como para pasar el invierno, que era básicamente para lo que estaba. Una cama grande digna de recibir a un Rey o Reina, con muchas capas de pieles y mantas de lana, una pequeña mesa con papeles y pluma para escribir y una armario modesto para su equipaje y las vistas… bueno, simplemente no había vistas porque no habían ventanas con el tamaño suficiente como para que enseñen algo. Sin duda Invernalia no era elegante ni ostentosa y mucho menos grande.

Un repiqueteo en la puerta hace que Daenerys se levante de la cama en la que estaba sentada y desde donde analizaba sus aposentos.

\- Adelante – dijo con voz suave, tenía que ser alguien conocido de lo contrario su guardia no lo habría dejado acercarse a su dormitorio.  
\- Hola, - respondió el moreno al entrar por la puerta – veo que ya estás acomodada – dijo a medida que echaba un rápido vistazo al cuarto.  
\- Sí, bueno, tampoco es que haya mucho que acomodar.  
\- Ah, – soltó con una risa entre los labios – la verdad es que nuestros aposentos son bastante más humildes que los de Rocadragón.  
\- Pero es cuanto necesitamos, porque no es que nos vayamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí – dijo la Targaryen a fin de quitarle hierro al asunto.  
\- ¿Y qué te parece mi tierra? Digo, aparte de ser fría y sombría – lo decía con una sonrisa entre los labios, por lo que Dany le había contado de las tierras lejanas de Essos, Invernalia era muy diferente a lo que ella conocía.  
\- Oh, pues supongo que me lo imaginaba algo así aunque un poco más grande – dijo la peliplateada mientras jugaba con sus manos – pero sin duda tenía muchas ganas de conocer este lugar, las tierras que gobierna el Rey en el Norte.  
\- ¿Decepcionada?  
\- Hmm… No, para nada, sorprendida y entusiasmada diría yo. Es la primera vez que veo nieve… tanta nieve - hizo hincapié en esto último. - Tengo ganas de poder visitar los alrededores.  
\- Puedes hacerlo, estás como en casa – dijo Jon mientras se le acercaba.

El moreno la observa detenidamente y ve que solo está con un vestido, no es muy abrigador y sabe que a partir de ahora la temperatura no hará más que bajar. Posa sus manos en sus brazos y la frota con delicadeza.

\- ¿No tienes frío? Pediré que te traigan algunas capas de piel para que puedas estar más cómoda dentro del castillo. – Con un rápido movimiento la atraía a su cuerpo a fin de calentarla un poco.  
\- Estoy bien – respondía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Jon.  
\- ¿Ah sí? – eleva con su mano el mentón de Daenerys y le da varios besos pequeños y cortos para luego darle una más profundo y excitante.  
\- De acuerdo, ahora estoy mejor – dijo mientras ahora ella era la que le dejaba pequeños besos en los labios, mejillas y comisuras.

Después de dedicarse un poco de tiempo a ellos mismos, Jon le informa que se reunirá con sus hermanos, supone que tendrán que hablar de lo que pasó en Invernalia mientras él no estaba y ponerse al día, Daenerys le dice que entonces no se verán hasta la cena con los norteños, a lo que Jon le confirma que así será y que Tyrion vendrá a hablar con ella sobre cómo trataran de encarrilar la situación.

En el fondo, ambos tienen muchas dudas sobre cómo se tomarán los norteños el hecho de que Jon y Dany ahora estén trabajando como aliados, y más cuando sepan que Jon hincó la rodilla ante ella. Para él, que era Rey en el Norte, la corona no era su prioridad, si bien es verdad que tenía que velar por los intereses del norte, consideraba que mantenerlos vivos y a salvo de los Caminantes Blancos era más importante que discutir si Invernalia seguía a manos de un Rey en el sur o era independiente. Era simplemente un tema de priorizar la supervivencia humana.

*****

La reunión familiar iba llevarse acabo en un cuarto cercano a los aposentos de Jon, el Rey, y en éste solo había en el centro una gran mesa con 6 sillas, iba ser una reunión privada entre hermanos, no hacía falta nada más.

Cuando Jon llegó, ya estaba Arya sentada jugando con una daga bastante llamativa, con la empuñadura de color oro y la cuchilla en forma asimétrica. 

\- Supongo que somos los más puntuales – dijo suspirando la más pequeña.

Jon pensaba que no se había percatado de su presencia, pero como recuerda desde el primer día, su hermana tenía muy bien desarrollados sus sentidos. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, no podía creer cómo el tiempo había pasado y cómo su hermanita pequeña había crecido, estaba orgulloso de ella, una superviviente en toda regla.  
El moreno no pudo evitar disculparse por no haber ido a buscarla cuando todo se fue a la mierda, la pequeña lo aceptó pero si de ese entonces había algo de lo que se arrepentía, era el hecho de no haber podido proteger a su familia, toda su vida deseó ser fuerte y valiente para que nadie tuviese que protegerla, pero se dio cuenta que si no podía proteger a los que más quería no podía protegerse a sí misma. Por eso decidió ser otra Arya, una que solo hablaba y comprendía con espada en mano.

Sin embargo, a Arya ahora le preocupaba la posición de Jon, ella no era buena con la diplomacia ni la política, eran conceptos bastante abstractos para su mente. Así que solo sabía que protegería cualquier decisión que Jon tomase como Rey en el Norte que era. 

\- Sabes que te apoyo, decidas lo que decidas, puedes contar conmigo.  
\- Gracias, es muy importante para mí – le dedicó una leve sonrisa.  
\- ¿Y la chica Targaryen qué, crees que te apoya de verdad? – preguntó con recelo.  
\- Hemos tenido tiempo suficiente como para dejar claro que nos necesitamos mutuamente. Ella quiere ser Reina pero no de un reino muerto y yo, no quiero ver morir al mío; – la mira de soslayo – puede que al principio parezca un poco…  
\- ¿Arrogante y presuntuosa? – interrumpió la menor.  
\- Bueno, sí – rio entre dientes por la observación de su hermana – pero ella es mucho más que un apellido o un título nobiliario. De una u otra forma, puedes llegar a entender por qué la gente la sigue, pelea y muere por ella.  
\- No hace falta que digas nada más, - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – si a ti te gusta es que no puede ser mala persona.

Sin duda su hermana le tenía en alta estima; cómo echaba de menos estos momentos, a pesar de la situación que les rodeaba, estar reunidos los hermanos Stark después de tanto tiempo, era un como un sueño difícil de realizar.

Después de un par de minutos, entraron Sansa y Bran que venía en su silla de ruedas, algo que había diseñado junto a los herreros y carpinteros del Castillo. Empezaron por contarle a Jon lo que había pasado en Invernalia en su ausencia, cosas que no se podían contar por cuervos, lo que Arya había hecho en Los Gemelos, algo que el hermano mayor aún no podía creer. Jon también les ponía al día sobre la situación en el Sur, cómo Cersei cada vez perdía más adeptos y el descontento de la gente hacia su coronación, algo que alegraba a Sansa. Bran quiso hacer entender a Jon en qué consistía sus poderes del Cuervo de Tres Ojos, lo que podía hacer y ver. Era tan abrumador toda esa información para el moreno, que no paraba de rascarse la barba y pasarse las manos por su pelo ondulado como signo de inquietud y nerviosismo. Muchas cosas que analizar y poco tiempo para ser consciente de su importancia.

Bran por su parte, sabía que tenía que decirle su verdaderos origen a Jon pero también sabía que no era el momento adecuado, era un tema a tratar a solas y si podía ser en compañía de Sam, mejor, era una verdad difícil de creer si no se tiene bases que lo demuestren y Sam las poseía, los documentos que corroboraban que Jon Snow no era Snow, ni Stark, sino un Targaryen. Por eso su insistencia en que Jon comprendiese el alcance de sus poderes, para que le costase menos aceptar la verdad.

Antes de terminar la reunión, Sansa dijo algo que nadie en la mesa se lo esperaba, era algo que ella había meditado previamente tiempo atrás, y más que una consulta era una afirmación. 

\- Para evitar posibles levantamientos o rechazo por parte de los hombres del valle, y debido a la muerte de Meñique, he decidido que contraeré matrimonio con nuestro primo Robin Arryn. Será una forma de unir por más tiempo nuestras Casas – dijo tan segura de sí misma que parecía difícil contradecirla.  
\- Pero es nuestro primo – puntualizó Arya.  
\- No sería la primera vez que un Stark se casa con un pariente suyo, sino mira al abuelo – replicó la pelirroja.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó esta vez con rechazo Arya.  
\- No hay de otra, Meñique era una persona importante para Robin, si ve indicios de una posible traición nos dará la espalda y no estamos en posición de perder aliados – miró directamente a Jon para ver lo que opinaba – en su día, tía Lysa ya pensaba en llevar acabo esta boda.

Pero todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, él simplemente calló por unos segundos, la miró y asintió.

\- Si tienes claro que es algo que quieres hacer, adelante, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada a fin de mantener una alianza. Una guerra interna no nos vendría bien pero si Robin quiere venganza, la buscará sea como sea – le dijo Jon con seriedad en la voz.

Para ser sincera Sansa esperaba que Jon diese otra respuesta. Ella le había contado en su día, el tipo de experiencia por la que había atravesado en casa de los Arryn, aunque Jon no era consciente del tipo de persona que fue Lysa o cómo era Robin, parecía que ahora lo dejaba todo en manos de Sansa. Algo que le parecía bien a la pelirroja, y a la vez no, era muy confuso para ella porque parece que la dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones, pero es reacio a dejarla decidir con respecto al futuro de Invernalia.

*****

Esa misma noche, el salón de Invernalia alojaba a todos sus invitados, estaban presentes los Señores y Señoras de cada casa norteña involucrada en lo que sería la Batalla por el Amanecer, o así lo habían denominado los pueblerinos. Estaban desde los Umber y Karstark, que debían demostrar que estaban del lado de Jon y la Casa Stark después de su última deslealtad con los Bolton, hasta las Casas como Mormont, de la cual la pequeña Lyanna estaba reunida con su tío al que habían desterrado de su hogar y con el que tendría que resolver problemas familiares, y Tormund como representación del pueblo libre.

Una vez todos posicionados, entraron los hermanos Stark y luego Jon agradeció la asistencia de todos los invitados y dio paso a Daenerys, ella se presentó como la única superviviente y representante de la Casa Targaryen, quería dejar claro que si el trono correspondía a alguien era a ella, por derecho de nacimiento y sangre. No quiso ahondar en el hecho de que los norteños ayudasen al usurpador Robert Baratheon a llegar al trono, no hacía falta que les recordase su pasado más reciente. Todos eran conscientes del objetivo principal de Dany, lo que querían saber era si estaba dispuesta a renunciar a gobernar el norte y a ayudarles contra los Caminantes Blancos.

Jon y Daenerys aclararon en qué consistía la alianza que habían formado, a qué tipo de acuerdos habían llegado con el resto de Casas de Poniente, el tipo de alianza que habían formado con los Lannister que básicamente significaba el alto de la guerra, que hasta ese momento, estaban manteniendo Daenerys y Cersei. Tenían a Tyrion para corroborar tal acuerdo, asimismo, el que era mano de la reina quiso dejar claro que las fuerzas de Daenerys solo estaban para ayudar al Norte contra el Rey de la Noche, que no deberían temer nada. De esa forma quería que los norteños dejasen de dudar de las intenciones de la Targaryen.

Pero discrepancias empezaron a suscitar cuando se mencionó lo que haría Daenerys una vez acabada la guerra. “El norte no se volverá a arrodillar ante un rey o reina del sur” dijeron algunos de los presentes siendo aprobados por el resto, éstas palabras eran una indirecta clara a Jon, “una extranjera no tiene derecho al trono, sea en el sur o sea en el norte” sentenciaban otros, mientras los más afines a los ideales de Jon apoyaban la alianza y confiaban en su rey a la hora de creer en Daenerys, “no estamos aquí para decidir quién se sentará en el Trono de Hierro, estamos aquí para prepararnos para la gran batalla”, Lyanna trataba de reconducir las discusiones de los Señores.

“Robb perdió la batalla el día que decidió elegir a una mujer por encima de sus abanderados” gritó uno de los señores tratando de atacar la verdadera razón de esa unión, algo que alteró el ambiente en el salón. Dany vio cómo Jon empuñaba las manos, estaba más que enfadado ante tan cruel comentario. Pero Sansa no se calló:

\- Mi hermano perdió la guerra y murió junto al resto de sus abanderados y mi madre el día que lo traicionaron, no oséis reducir el levantamiento del Norte a un simple lío de faldas, no piséis el nombre de nuestros muertos – dijo claramente enfadada al hombre que no pudo evitar ocultar la cara ante tal intimidación. – El sur no volverá a poner sus sucias garras en el Norte – dijo Sansa como una declaración de intenciones.

Sin embargo, los Caballeros del Valle fueron los más instigadores al rechazo definitivo de la alianza con Daenerys, querían demostrar que ellos eran importantes en la asamblea del norte y que no les temblaba el pulso ante el Rey. “Entiendo y apoyo lo que dice Lady Sansa, pero no podemos seguir a un Rey que se arrodilla ante la primera que pasa por delante”, declaró Lord Royce que a pesar de estar conforme con la muerte de Lord Baelish, seguía sin ver con buenos ojos ayudar a Invernalia y ahora más viendo la incursión de la Targaryen en sus territorios, “el norte no olvida lo que pasa cuando se ve doblegado por un sureño o extranjero” espetaba mirando fijamente a Daenerys.

Estaba claro que los norteños eran personas difíciles de persuadir. Si algo tenía claro Daenerys es que el norte no la aceptaría fácilmente, a pesar de que Jon les contó cómo ocurrió la batalla contra el Rey de la Noche en la pequeña incursión que hicieron más allá del Muro, y cómo Dany fue importante para el rescate de los mismos, los señores insistían en que no confiaban en la peliplateada.

Así que Daenerys sabía lo que tenía que hacer, decidió hablares claro y alto.

\- Mis señores, no me conocéis y para ser sincera yo tampoco conozco vuestras Casas; cuando llegué a Poniente mi único pensamiento fue el de quitar del Trono de Hierro a la que se hace llamar la Reina, cuyo uso de la fuerza y de su narcisismo llevó a la división más profunda que Poniente ha visto en muchos siglos – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla en la mesa que destacaba a los Stark. – Nunca pensé que dejaría de lado el Trono con tal de venir al Norte para combatir con espectros, monstruos de los que ni siquiera había oído hablar. Pero aquí estoy. No os pido que confiéis en mí, os pido que confiéis en vuestro Rey, el que solo vela por el bienestar de su pueblo, el que unió a Poniente contra un solo enemigo, la persona en que confío – si giró para ver a Jon – el Rey en el Norte.

Ante estas palabras, los norteños no pudieron ocultar su regocijo. Básicamente Daenerys había aceptado a Jon como Rey, algo que pocos se creían que pasaría después de escuchar que Jon había aceptado a Dany como su Reina delante de Cersei.

A partir de esa noche las aguas se apaciguaron, pero otro rumor salió a flote, solo había dos opciones para que acabara bien Poniente: o Daenerys aceptaba al Norte como una reino aparte de los otros 6 que pertenecerían al Trono de Hierro, o significaba que los dos reinos representados por ellos mismos se unirían por medio de una alianza marital. Era la única forma de que ambos conservasen el título de rey y reina.

Ésta última opción empezó a coger fuerza a partir de esa noche; los miradas de los presentes no paraban de analizar cada movimiento o gesto que realizaban tanto Jon como Daenerys, que si unas risas demás, que si la cercanía a la hora de hablar mientras se servían la cena, o la forma en la que él se portaba delante de ella; ellos no conocían a la Reina Targaryen pero sí a Jon, al menos sí su forma de ser y con Dany no es que fuera otra persona, era más, se mostraba más como en realidad era.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para Sam y Bran, eran simples espectadores de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver y no es que les importara demasiado lo que la gente comentase bajo la mesa, lo que les preocupaba es que tuvieran parte de razón. Jon y Dany, como alianza política, era algo que esperaban que llegara a pasar, pero como alianza marital era tema aparte, un tema ligado directamente con el pasado de Jon y el cuál no han tenido oportunidad de decírselo. Sus miradas cómplices lo decían todo, tendrían que decirle la verdad a Jon más pronto que tarde.

Alguien que también no le quitó ojo a la pareja fue Sansa, la simple idea de una alianza marital entre la Targaryen y Jon la ponía enferma, de algún modo sabía que eso no acabaría bien, ni para ellos como familia ni para el Norte. Tendría que hablar con él para aclararlo, esa unión solo traería problemas.

Ahora Sansa no consideraba solo la nieve y el frío un problema para la estabilidad del Norte, sino esa tempestad de cabellos blancos que había llegado con fuerza y se estaba asentando en el centro de su hogar, y parecía dispuesta a arrasar con todo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envueltos entre discusiones y reconciliaciones con Sansa, la relación de Jon y Daenerys se formaliza. Las reacciones no se hacen esperar y todos tienen su punto de vista. Al final, si de algo están seguros, incluidos Jon y Dany, es que su amor es sincero y correspondido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segunda parte! Por fin, puedo publicar el último capítulo y la verdad me ha costado terminarlo porque se hacía muy largo y quería resumirlo y no sabía donde recortar y....era un dolor de cabeza, las discusiones se me dan bien, el problema es las disculpas jajaja En fin, espero que os guste y a ver qué os parece mi descripción HOT de Jonerys, quizá tengo mucha imaginación pero no sé expresarla jajaja

* * *

  
Era una mañana fría y blanca con una niebla espesa, como todas las demás mañanas pero ese día había dejado de nevar después de mucho tiempo, eso animó a Daenerys a salir del Castillo y a pasearse por los alrededores, no podía creer la altura que podía alcanzar la acumulación de esos fríos y blanquecinos copos de nieve, todo cuanto veía era blancura, en otro momento y situación probablemente habría disfrutado de las vistas pero ahora solo le causaba temor y nerviosismo; pronto tendrían que partir para la guerra y ese clima no era de ayuda, los hombres y los animales enfermaban y ese ambiente sombrío y desolador amedrentaba su espíritu de guerra. 

Había informado a su ejército Dothraki que pronto partirían y que necesitaba que estuviesen preparados, ellos eran un pueblo bastante bélico y, como catalogaban en Poniente, incivilizado pero respetaban a Daenerys y creían en ella, era su Khalessi, a la que habían decidido seguir hasta el fin.

Mientras volvía al Castillo escuchó un sonido muy agudo, un gimoteo que llamaba su atención y entre toda la nieve blanca de su alrededor, vio una figura alzarse, tenía ojos rojos cual rubís, un pelaje blanco lo que lo camuflaba a simple vista y una altura abrumadora. Dany había pensado que era un cachorro de perro que deambulaba en busca de alimento, pero ese no era un cachorro ni un perro, y ella rogaba que no estuviera en busca de alimento. No sabía si continuar andando o darse la vuelta para que el animal la ignorase, pero quizá si le daba la espalda era un incentivo para que la atacase, de pronto, se vio a si misma quieta como un árbol viendo cómo el animal se acercaba a ella, no parecía querer atacarla y solo olisqueaba a su alrededor, pasaba su hocico por la capa que llevaba puesta, por sus pies y finalmente por sus manos, era tan grande que le llegaba a la cintura.  
Al principio tuvo miedo pero poco a poco Dany se dio cuenta que el animal solo buscaba compañía, ella había criado a tres dragones y por experiencia sabía que si el animal la hubiese querido matar, lo habría hecho en cuestión de segundos, pero ahí estaba, olisqueando y buscando su cariño. Dany alzó su mano izquierda y poco a poco la pasaba por sus orejas, el pobre lobo solo quería que alguien le acariciase un momento.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermoso y a la vez tan temible? – le dijo la de cabellos plateados al animal.

Sin darse cuenta, en frente de ella se veía una silueta que presenciaba el momento.

\- Creo que la mayoría pensamos lo mismo de vuestros Dragones, Mi Lady – dijo Arya que aparecía de pronto para sorpresa de Dany.  
\- ¡Vaya!, no me esperaba veros por aquí – dijo sin dejar de acariciar al lobo.  
\- Acompañaba a Fantasma al Castillo, Jon lo estaba buscando y cuando me dijeron que lo habían visto en uno de los bosques cercanos, no dudé en ir a traerlo - explicó la menor.  
\- ¿Fantasma? – pregunto Dany – ¡Es el lobo Huargo de Jon! – dijo sorprendida ante tal revelación.  
\- Así es – contesto algo extrañada, ¿Jon la había contado sobre Fantasma? Al parecer sí que tenían una relación bastante cercana –. Pero qué raro, Fantasma no se acerca de esta forma a desconocidos, parece que le agradáis… y mucho.  
\- Ah pues, Fantasma – le hablaba al Huargo – que sepas que tú también me agradas, y eso que acabo de conocerte – le sonreía mientras ahora con las dos manos masajeaba el cuello del peludo y su lomo.  
\- ¿Creéis que se llevaría bien con vuestros Dragones? – preguntó con entusiasmo, en los ojos de Arya se veía la ilusión que tenía con los dragones.  
\- Puede ser, aunque Drogon es muy huraño, no le gusta estar rodeado de gente y mucho menos de otros animales – respondió tímidamente recordando a su pequeño gran dragón –. Sin embargo la excepción es Jon, creo que es la única persona, aparte de mí, al que Drogon permite que le acaricie – confesó la Targaryen.  
\- Es imposible que Jon no agrade a los demás – dijo entre risas la pequeña Stark – aunque cuando se pone en modo gruñón…  
\- No hay quien le aguante – añadió Dany causando la risa sonora de ambas.

Mientras ambas volvían al Castillo acompañadas de Fantasma, unos ojos inquietos no paraban de seguirlas, Brienne había estado cumpliendo con la orden de su Señora desde el primer día, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la Madre de Dragones.

*****

Ya era mediodía y la hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de llegar, Sansa quería aprovechar la coyuntura para poder hablar a solas con Jon, quien estaba reunido con Ser Davos en el cuarto de estudio de Jon, quería aclarar un tema que surgió la noche anterior en el Salón de Invernalia. Cuando ella se acercó vio como ambos estaban estudiando meticulosamente el mapa de Poniente.

\- Así pues, los Manderly enviarán en barcos a las tropas del norte para que desembarquen en Guarda Oriente del Mar, de la misma forma, los Lannister enviran sus barcos cargados de sus hombres hasta la Bahía del Hielo, marcharán ambas tropas por los flancos para sorprender a los Caminantes Blancos.  
\- Y como dijo Daenerys, ella se encargará del ataque frontal junto con los Dothrakis e Inmaculados, prefiere que su ataque sea por tierra que es donde mejor se desenvuelven sus tropas – puntualizó Jon.  
\- Entonces una vez…  
\- Disculpad que os interrumpa – dijo Sansa entrando en la habitación porque hasta ese momento, nadie se había percatado de su presencia –, pero el almuerzo estará pronto servido y antes me gustaría hablar contigo Jon, a solas.

Por un momento Jon miró a Davos que no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaban planificando las rutas de ataque y era un tema importante como para dejarlo a medias, pero Jon con un movimiento de su cabeza instó a que Ser Davos abandonara la habitación.

\- Claro, con permiso mi Lady – dijo Davos al salir del cuarto.

Sansa cerró la puerta para tener más privacidad.

Sansa se sentó en la mesa donde Jon se había dispuesto a terminar de escribir unas cartas para poder enviarlas vía cuervos a sus abanderados, que ya estaban listos para cualquier tipo de orden.

\- Dime ¿de qué querías hablar? – dijo Jon mientras escribía.

Fue algo que irritó a Sansa, sentía que una vez más estaba siendo ignorada por su hermano, como si lo que iba a decirle no significara nada importante. La pelirroja pensaba abordar la conversación de la forma más sutilmente posible, pero ya estaba harta de fingir.

\- Quería saber qué es lo que os traéis entre manos tú y Daenerys – lo soltó como si se tratase de piedras pesadas, olvido todo tipo de formalidades y fue directa al grano –. Todos se han dado cuenta de la forma en que os tratáis, demasiada confianza para ser solo una alianza ¿O es que hay algo más que nadie sabe?

Jon dejó lo que estaba haciendo de manera tan abrupta, que le sorprendió incluso a Sansa que sus palabras causaran tal impacto en el moreno, ¿eran sus palabras o era porque se trataba de Daenerys Targaryen?

\- Si has venido a hablar de chismorreos y cuentos que se inventa la gente – suspiró Jon – creo que no hay nada de qué hablar.  
\- ¿Chismorreos y cuentos? ¿es solo eso, o una vez más un Rey en el Norte ha vuelto a caer ante los encantos de una extranjera? – fueron palabras que incluso para Sansa eran difíciles de decir pero quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

Jon separa su silla más de la mesa como queriendo tomar distancia, algo que Sansa interpreto como una acción defensiva.

\- ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te incomoda? Porque ayer quedó claro que el Norte es aliado de Daenerys y que ella está dispuesta a respetar la decisión del Norte de permanecer alejado del Trono de Hierro. Espero que se trate de eso porque sinceramente mi vida priva no le debe importar a nadie, y eso te incluye a ti – sentenció Jon claramente enfadado.  
\- Desde el momento en que te volviste Rey, tu vida privada dejó de existir – Sansa apoyaba los brazos en la mesa, quería demostrar que estaba segura de sí misma –. Puede que Daenerys aceptase la independencia del Norte pero puede que haya otra forma de poder dominarnos y eso, querido Jon, es a través de ti.  
\- ¡No soy un maldito títere con el que la gente puede jugar como le plazca! – gritó Jon.  
\- ¡Si esa mujer tiene al Rey del Norte, tiene al Norte! – el tono de la conversación se elevaba – ¿Es tan difícil que entiendas que ella solo quiere utilizarte? Está loca como lo estuvo su familia y en cuanto pueda te traicionará porque sólo te ve como la llave del norte – el tono de desprecio era palpable, Sansa sabía lo que era ser “la llave” del norte –. Alguien como ella está acostumbrada a usar a los hombres a su antojo.  
\- ¿Alguien como ella? – Jon se levantaba de la mesa - ¿cómo es alguien como ella? 

En ese momento, Sansa notó que había llegado al límite de Jon, a lo mejor debía recular o le perdería.

\- Dime Sansa, ¿cómo es alguien como ella?  
\- No quise decir nada que…  
\- ¡Basta! – grito furioso –. Una cosa es que tengas tus dudas con respecto a la alianza, a la planificación de las batallas o incluso con las decisiones que tomo, porque que dudes de mí ya es normal para todos, pero no voy a permitir que ataques de esa manera a alguien que no está para defenderse. 

La pelirroja solo podía observar todos los gestos de enfado que presentaba Jon en ese momento, era mejor dejar el tema de momento o podría arrepentirse de lo que podría salir de su boca.

\- Espero que te hayas dado cuenta lo que acabas de insinuar de Daenerys, porque eso no solo afecta a su honor, sino al mío también.  
\- Lo siento – dijo algo afectada –, no quise decir eso, jamás diría algo que fuese a perjudicarte.  
\- ¿Y entonces de qué trata todo esto? – Jon no entendía el motivo por el cual Sansa se molestaba en hablar mal de Dany, claramente tiene un rechazo a la Targaryen que trata de ocultarlo con cuestiones políticas… ¿o no?, de pronto una deducción le vino a la mente - ¿o es que temes perder tu posición en el Norte? 

Sansa permaneció en silencio, las palabras morían en su garganta.

\- De ahí que tengas tanto rechazo hacia Daenerys. Crees que si llegase a casarme con ella, tu posición como Señora de Invernalia quedaría en nada, por eso es que pensaste en casarte con Robin Arryn, así mantendrías parte de tu dominio ¿no es así?

La menor no podía creer cómo la situación había acabado de esta forma. Se equivocaba, Jon se equivocaba con los objetivos de Sansa. Aunque ella sabía que podía parecer verdad la conclusión que Jon había tenido, en el fondo, Sansa solo quería que Jon se alejara de la Targaryen.

\- Tranquila Sansa, si ese es tu mayor temor, puedes estar tranquila – resopló Jon –, porque cuando esta guerra acabe y si yo no he muerto en el transcurso, abdicaré y así el Trono de Invernalia será todo tuyo, ya no tendrás que tener miedo de mi relación con Daenerys, y mi vida privada dejará de importarte.

Al decir estas palabras una parte de Sansa quedó rota, sentía que la garganta se le cerraba y que el pecho se le partiría, ella no buscaba eso, no quería que Jon abdicara y mucho menos que se alejara de ella, porque él sí le importaba.

Estaba tan desconcertada que no se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hasta que Jon había abandonado la habitación. Parecía que cuanto más quería estar cerca de él, el destino más la separaba de su lado.

*****

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del Castillo de Invernalia, Daenerys se disponía a entrar a sus aposentos pero en el camino se encontró con Tyrion y Davos que parecían estar teniendo una conversación bastante amena.

\- Buenos días Mi Lady – saludaba Ser Davos con una pequeña reverencia.  
\- Mi Reina – hizo lo mismo Tyrion.  
\- Lord Tyrion, Ser Davos – respondía al saludo Daenerys.  
\- Me alegra veros fuera de vuestros aposentos, hace un buen día para salir a pasear un poco – dijo Tyrion echando una vistazo rápido a su alrededor.  
\- La verdad es que sí – admitía sonriente –, además he podido conocer a otro Stark – dirigió una rápida mirada al mayor. – Uno con pelo blanco como el mío pero más peludo – dijo compartiendo la risa con Davos.  
\- ¿Otro Stark? – preguntaba Tyrion sin enterarse muy bien a qué venían las risas.  
\- Mi Lady habla de Fantasma, el lobo Huargo de Lord Snow – explicó Davos.

Y así entre risas, ambos acompañaron a Daenerys hasta sus aposentos. Ser Davos no perdió oportunidad para comentar en qué situación se encontraban los planes de la ofensiva. Todos estaban a la espera de las cartas de los centinelas informando si las tropas de los Lannister ya estaban cerca, para partir a la vez que ellos, o cómo era la situación del Muro.

\- Menos mal que ya tenemos al Norte de nuestro lado, de lo contrario no podríamos marchar hacia el muro en cuanto viésemos oportuno – Dijo Dany.

A lo que Davos y Tyrion permanecieron en silencio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – miró atentamente a sus acompañantes – El Norte está con nosotros ¿no?  
\- Es… más complicado de lo que parece Su Majestad – respondió Davos, Tyrion calló así que le cedió la explicación. – Si bien es verdad que el Norte está más implicado en la causa de la ofensiva contra los Caminantes y apoyan a Lord Snow al completo, hay algunas facciones que aún no os aceptan o son reticentes a vuestra presencia en el Norte – resopló para continuar –. Y hay dos facciones que se contradicen enormemente.  
\- ¿Cuáles son? – pregunta ansiosa, necesitaba saber lo que la gente opinaba, un pueblo dividido sería más débil.  
\- Están los que afirman que vuestra relación es una confabulación ideada por vos para poseer el Reino del Norte y los que creen que… - miro con detenimiento los gestos de Dany – tenéis un idilio amoroso y que acabará en una boda.  
\- La boda blanca, la llaman – añadió Tyrion.

Ante estas palabras, Daenerys solo pudo sonreír levemente y mirar para otro lado. 

Davos y Tyrion intercambian miradas y saben que en principio parece una tontería pero no lo es para un pueblo que se juega su futuro, en todos los aspectos. El futuro de la monarquía muestra el camino a seguir del porvenir del pueblo.

\- Lo entiendo – Dany interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos consejeros –, las dudas son difíciles de paliar, pero mientras confíen y crean en Jon lo demás no importa. Haya o no una boda, tendrán que acostumbrase a trabajar conmigo si quieren sobrevivir.

Veían cómo Daenerys sonaba seria ante este asunto. Ella estaba cansada de ver cómo dudaban de su buena fe pero ahora no podía hacer nada, tenía lo que quería y lo demás no importaba, de momento.

Pero Davos quería aprovechar que se había tocado el tema para saber a qué se enfrentaban, cuál era el futuro de la Targaryen y del bastardo Stark.

\- Toda la razón Mi Lady… pero si la relación que…  
\- Es nuestra relación – le interrumpió inmediatamente –. La relación que tenemos es la que sabéis vosotros y la que sabe el resto de gente, ni más ni menos, ¿entendéis lo que quiero decir, verdad?  
\- Claro, Mi Lady.

Daenerys trató de zanjar así la conversación, se adentró en sus aposentos y los consejeros seguían por su camino. Después de un par de minutos de silencio fue Tyrion quien decidió romper el momento.

\- Así que están liados ¿eh? – dijo el Lannister.  
\- Está más claro que el agua – respondió Davos –, no pensé que fuese a ser tan evidente pero sí, están envueltos una relación romántica.  
\- Por favor, lo decís tan educadamente, decidlo como suena: Estos dos follan – afirmo rotundamente mientras continuaban su camino con una risa en los labios pero con temor en el cuerpo. 

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, que se lleva a cabo en el Salón del Castillo, todos parecían bastante concentrados, comían lo que buenamente podían pero apenas hablaban. La diferencia con la cena de la noche anterior se notaba a simple vista.

La principal y gran diferencia era que se habían creados dos mesas distantes y diferentes, una precedida por Jon y sus hombres, y otra por Daenerys y su séquito. 

Intencionadamente, Jon y Daenerys querían demostrar que no siempre tenían que estar juntos, que podían trabajar unidos sin la necesidad de estar pegados el uno con el otro, pero todo dio a entender lo contrario. Este inesperado distanciamiento no hacía más que llamar la atención de los presentes, incluyendo la de los sirvientes, lo que alimentaba más los rumores. Y esto es algo de lo que se dieron cuenta al momento Davos, Tyrion y sobre todo Sansa, que observaba desde la mesa en la que se sentaban los hermanos Stark.

*****

Por la tarde Daenerys acudió al campamento de los Inmaculados a trazar el camino a recorrer para ir al Muro, iban con caballos y la espesa nieve dificultaba encontrar buenas carreteras para ellos. Fue acompañada de Ser Davos, Tyrion y Missandei, y no volvieron hasta entrada la noche. Por su parte, Jon se había reunido con varios señores para detallar cuántos soldados y barcos partirían desde Puerto Blanco, los Manderly tenían que confirmar la cantidad exacta de barcos que ofrecerían a la causa.

Así que llegó la hora de la cena y la situación era igual de tensa, pero a diferencia del mediodía, Daenerys decidió sentarse al lado de Jon. Tyrion en una de sus tan famosas explosiones verbales, le dijo que era absurdo tratar de ocultar algo llamando más la atención. Claramente su acción evasiva no había funcionado y tenía que hablarlo con Jon, la mesa en la que estaban sentados pronto se quedó sola para ellos dos, como si el resto de acompañantes prefiriesen darles privacidad.

\- Al parecer, hagamos lo que hagamos, llamamos igualmente la atención – dijo algo cansado Jon.  
\- Bueno, es normal que todo lo que hagas o digas llame la atención, después de todo eres el Rey – le contesto Daenerys.  
\- No me digas que tú también ves “normal” esta situación. ¿Por qué sino me has evitado todo el día? – preguntó el moreno.  
\- No te evitaba, simplemente no quería dar pie a más rumores.  
\- Así que tú también sabes al respecto – resopló hastiado.  
\- ¿Es eso lo que te tiene de mal humor? – le mira a los ojos – Estás con el ceño fruncido y las cejas caídas – señalaba el entrecejo de Jon –. Estás enfadado y dolido – aseguró la peliplateada.  
\- No exactamente. Es por – aparta su mirada – otro tema… familiar – no quería involucrar a Dany en la discusión que tuvo con Sansa así que cambió de tema –. Al parecer a la gente le importa más nuestra vida privada de lo que creíamos.  
\- Quizá sea porque nosotros hemos creado inconscientemente esta situación – dijo Dany bebiendo un poco de su vino –. Hemos tratado de ocultar y pasar desapercibidos, pero se ha hecho más evidente lo que había de fondo que lo que mostrábamos a simple vista.  
\- Decidimos que era mejor no decir nada a nadie al respecto, porque consideramos que nadie tiene porqué saberlo, es algo entre tú y yo, no estamos obligados a compartir nuestra vida privada.  
\- Es verdad, Jon – le agarra de la mano – pero creo que es momento de dejar claro a los demás lo que tenemos entre nosotros, no tenemos por qué seguir ocultándonos si no estamos haciendo nada malo ni reprochable – dijo segura de sí misma.

Jon solo se quedó mirándola, era verdad. Cuánto tiempo más pensaban ocultarlo, la guerra estaba al caer y probablemente las cosas no vayan bien, ¿seguirían fingiendo no tener una relación amorosa entre ellos? ¿Podría soportar el hecho de no poder compartir cada minuto del día con ella antes de una batalla? Puede que sea considerado un gran guerrero pero tenía claro que no deseaba participar en esa guerra, en la de los sentimientos, no pelearía con su propio corazón.

Así que correspondió a su agarre y sonrió, estaba de acuerdo con ella y se lo hizo saber con un solo gesto que reconfortó a Daenerys.

Mientras tanto, en otra mesa no tan distante, Sansa apenas probaba bocado se su plato. Estaba sentada al lado de Arya y eso no mejoraba la situación.

\- Deberías ir a disculparte cuanto antes – le dijo su hermana menor.  
\- No sé de qué hablas – respondió con tono serio y firme.  
\- Sí lo sabes – deja de comer para mirarla –, siempre que sabes que has errado pones esa cara de amargada, lo hacías de niña y lo sigues haciendo ahora – se le burló Arya. 

Sansa prefirió ignorarla, no iba darle más oportunidad de reírse a su costa, sabe que no lo hace con maldad, que ese es su carácter, pero no está para aguatar sus tonterías.

\- Es una chica agradable, quizá un tanto arrogante pero supongo que es algo que va ligado a la corona, deberías darle una oportunidad y dejar de tratar de matarla con los ojos – dijo Arya mientras parecía prepararse para dejar la mesa.  
\- No tiene ninguna corona, no es reina de nada – dijo Sansa con tono enfadado.  
\- Sí lo es, y lo será más si se casa con Jon – miró los gestos que tanto Sansa se preocupaba de ocultar, es imposible engañar a una hermana –. La gente dice que se ve a simple vista que Jon y la chica Targaryen tienen una relación amorosa, pero lo que yo veo a simple vista es a mi hermana celosa. Eso me hace preguntar si de verdad esperabas el regreso del Rey o solo de Jon.  
\- ¡Calla Arya! – no lo dijo en tono fuerte pero lo dijo con rabia.

Al momento la menor se alejó de la mesa, ya había terminado la cena y le tocaba ayudar a los soldados que hacían guardia esa noche, estaba bastante involucrada en la seguridad del Castillo junto con Gendry. 

Sentía que había hecho algo que como hermana le correspondía hacer, ahora era el turno de Sansa para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Jon la estaba afectando.

Por su parte, Sansa había comprendido los comentarios de Arya, si la menor se había percatado de sus sentimientos, aunque sea solo un poco, algo tenía que estar haciendo mal, tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que los controlaba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a la mesa de Jon y Dany que estaban platicando cómodamente. Jon se giró al verla delante de ellos, cambió su gesto y frunció el ceño, aún estaba bastante enfadado con ella, no la había dirigido la mirada ni la palabra en todo el día y parecía que pensaba hacer lo mismo por la noche.

Pero Sansa quería acabar con eso, no deseaba ser el motivo del mal humor de su hermano. Se sentó en la mesa y trato de parecer normal.

\- Que buena noche hace hoy, ¿eh? No llueve ni cae nieve, ya si llega a verse la luna es para celebrarlo – dijo tratando de destensar el ambiente.

Jon no dijo nada, apartó la mirada y se dedicó a morder el pan que aún tenía en el plato. Daenerys noto esta tensión en ambos así que decidió seguir la corriente de la conversación.

\- Es verdad Mi Lady, hacía falta un poco de tranquilidad. No estoy acostumbrada a pasar tantos días bajo la nieve – dijo sonriente.  
\- Pues debéis empezar a acostumbraros porque estáis en el Norte – dijo algo cortante.  
\- Soy consciente de ello, podéis estar tranquila – dijo Dany mientras le servía una vaso de vino a Sansa.

El silencio volvió a la mesa, la incomodidad de Jon con su presencia era algo que no soportaba Sansa, así que decidió sacar otro tema de conversación.

\- Bueno, en el sur hace más calor aun siendo invierno, estuvisteis en Desembarco del Rey, ¿no Mi Lady? – dijo la pelirroja.  
\- Así es, se notaba que el clima era más cálido pero como ahora todos dicen, no hay lugar en Poniente donde el invierno no llegue.  
\- Pues el ambiente estaría muy cálido después de que la Reina Cersei hiciese volar por los aires una parte de la ciudad, me pregunto si a todos los reyes del sur les gusta tanto el fuego.

Fue en ese momento en el que Daenerys de verdad se sintió incómoda, había notado que la hermana mayor de Jon la miraba con desagrado y pocas veces le dirigía la palabra, pero ahora parecía que estaba buscando una confrontación directa.

\- ¿No has tenido bastante con la discusión del mediodía? – interrumpió Jon.  
\- No estoy orgullosa de lo que pasó al mediodía, sé que me equivoqué y lo siento. Fue… una discusión que se me fue de las manos.  
\- ¿Al igual que la noche anterior, o cuando me enviaste esa carta después de la reunión con Cersei?  
\- De acuerdo, sé que a veces puedo ser demasiado dominante, sé que trato de controlar todo pero lo hago por ti. Cuando oí que habíais llegado a un acuerdo con los Lannister, me enfade muchísimo.  
\- ¿Qué habríais hecho vos en nuestro lugar? – preguntó Daenerys.  
\- La habría matado obviamente – bebió de su vaso de vino –. No entiendo cómo alguien que pretende al Trono de Hierro puede estar tan tranquila mientras una asesina está reinando desde dicho trono. A lo mejor es por las diferencias culturales – dijo con sorna.  
\- A lo mejor se trata de no ser una traidora. Habíamos concertado esa reunión para parlamentar, no para matar. Sé que a algunos a veces les cuesta ver la diferencia – concluyó Daenerys.

Jon ya había escuchado bastante, si su hermana se había propuesto incomodarle toda su estadía en Invernalia lo estaba consiguiendo, a él y ahora a Daenerys.

\- Disculpa a mi hermana, Dany. Suele olvidar que existe algo llamado honor y que el fin no justifica los medios.  
\- Pero si no existe honor en este mundo – le mira con desaprobación –, el honor es un invento para justificar la cobardía de no ser capaz de hacer cosas que otros sí se atreven. Pobre Jon, basas tus planes en la existencia de honor en tus enemigos y no te das cuenta que eso es absurdo, solo muestra tu debilidad. Deja de ser estúpido como nuestro padre o como Robb, es hora de que seas más listo, no cometas sus mismos errores. Y si me escucharas como debes, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Jon se da cuenta a qué tipo de errores se refiere y ya está cansado de tanto discutir.

\- Y luego a veces te preguntas por qué parece que te ignoro – sentenció Jon antes de abandonar el salón, más que estar enfadado parecía agotado.

Daenerys solo puede callar y comprender por qué Jon estaba tan enfadado y dolido, las discusiones con su hermana lo estaban agotando mentalmente y seguramente es porque no sabe cómo lidiar con ella. Observa en silencio a Sansa, que no quitaba los ojos de la puerta por la que acababa de salir Jon.

\- Iré a hablar con él – dijo la peliplateada –. Creo que sé lo que queréis decirle pero la familia no es el enemigo.  
\- Entonces qué debería haber hecho, según vuestra experiencia. ¿Callar y asentir? Estoy cansada de hacerlo, ya no más, no dejaré que mi hermano se hunda, no lo dejaré solo.  
\- Pues entonces que se note, demostradle que no está solo y que le apoyáis, porque ahora mismo parece todo lo contrario.

Ante estas últimas palabras, Daenerys abandonó el salón para ir en busca de Jon. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos antes, pero jamás le había visto reaccionar de esa forma, supone que es por el cansancio o el estrés de lo que conlleva armar una guerra.

A Jon le afecta más de lo que parece que Sansa se enfrente a él de esa manera . Daenerys solo podía empatizar con Jon, para ella discutir y sentirse amenazada por su hermano era el pan de cada día, siempre bajando la mirada y evitando “despertar al Dragón” para no ser objeto de sus frustraciones, esa era su forma de sobrevivir al lado de Viserys.

Cuando llegó a la habitación encontró a Jon sentado en su cama con las manos en forma de puños apoyadas en las piernas, tenía la mirada enfocada en la pared como si estuviera reviviendo la discusión de hace un momento.

Daenerys cierra la puerta al entrar y se sienta silenciosamente a su lado, quiere ayudarle pero no sabe exactamente qué decir. Por lo que él le contó de sus hermanos y hermanas, Sansa era con la que menos se llevaba bien, no tiene recuerdos de haber compartido momentos juntos, de reír juntos o jugar juntos, es la hermana más distante y más diferente en carácter a él. Pero desde que ella apareció en el Castillo Negro y juntos recuperaron el Castillo de Invernalia, su relación se estrechó creando entre ellos una relación de confianza y comprensión. O eso creía él.

Ante tal situación, Dany solo puede apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Jon para tratar de tranquilizarle, no le gustaba verle en ese estado. Después de un momento en silencio y compartiendo pequeñas caricias, Daenerys le pregunta si se encontraba mejor, Jon solo puede mover dubitativamente la cabeza para asentir.

\- A veces no entiendo por qué se porta así, por qué le gusta decir cosas buscando hacer daño a los demás. Es como si… tuviera una batalla personal con todos – Jon empieza a decir lo que le pasa por la cabeza y eso le tranquiliza a Dany.  
\- ¿Le hace eso a todos? ¿Dar la contraria, buscar discutir por medio de indirectas o cuestionar cada acción que realizan? – pregunta mientras sigue apoyada en el hombro de Jon.  
\- No lo sé, desde que llegamos ha empezado este enfrentamiento, veo que me cuestiona a mí, a ti y ya no sé cómo tratar con ella; es mi hermana, por supuesto que me importa lo que piensa, pero a veces… Ya estoy cansado.  
\- Puede ser… ¿que esté tratando de llamar tu atención? – Dany creía saber lo que le pasaba a Sansa con respecto a Jon, y lo que le dijo fue para que Jon lo fuese deduciendo por sí mismo, es algo que tendría que afrontar.  
\- ¿Qué? No, no tiene por qué hacer eso – Jon se aleja un poco de modo que puede mirar directamente a Dany sentada a su lado –. La hago partícipe de todas las reuniones, tiene voz y voto en todas y cada una de las decisiones a tomar por la Casa Stark, escucho lo que tiene que decirme; no veo porqué debería llamar la atención de nadie y menos la mía.

Con esas palabras, Daenerys se dio cuenta de que Jon no se había percatado de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sansa o de la verdadera razón de por qué habían llegado a esa situación, Jon era más inocente de lo que parecía.

\- Sí, puede que prestes atención a todo lo que dice, pero no así a lo que calla – Dany apoyada suavemente su mano en la de Jon - ¿cuáles crees que son los verdaderos sentimientos de Sansa hacia ti?

Jon se muestra más confundido, ¿a dónde quería ir a parar Daenerys?, por qué la pregunta parecía tan simple pero sin duda guardaba algo más profundo que hasta ahora no había notado, o simplemente había ignorado.

\- Evidentemente lo que sentimos ambos es cariño de hermanos, hemos aprendido a trabajar juntos. Siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero, el cariño que sentimos es fraternal.

Daenerys no quería meter más el dedo en la llaga y con este primer tanteo del terreno le pareció más que suficiente, el moreno ya estaba más tranquilo que antes y no quería perturbarle con más ideas, así que decidió dejar el tema.

\- Entiendo, no quería incomodarte con la pregunta – dice Dany mientras se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentada y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación de Jon.  
\- No me incomodas, es simplemente que es algo que no concibo en mi mente. Sansa y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero me molesta que quiera alejarse más de nosotros, ahora cuando necesitamos estar más unidos.  
\- Bueno ya se le pasará, tu dale tiempo y no caigas en discusiones que puedes evitar – al terminar de decir eso, Dany se dispone a salir de la habitación.

Jon inmediatamente se levanta y trata de impedirlo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunta el moreno.  
\- Ya estás mejor ¿no?  
\- Sí, pero ahora que por fin podemos estar a solas…

Dany se gira, le observa y entre risa le responde.

\- Pensaba que estabas cansado, entre las discusiones y las reuniones.  
\- Bueno, es como has dicho, no puedo hacer más, tengo que darle tiempo hasta que acepte la situación actual. Y obviamente nunca estoy cansado ni enfadado para compartir un momento con mi chica.  
\- Oh ¿tu chica? ¿y qué tienes pensado hacer? – se acerca a paso acelerado rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del moreno.  
\- No sé, me gustaría compartir algo más que palabras con la Madre de Dragones – le dice en tono de burla.  
\- ¿Más que palabras? ¿Cómo qué, Rey en el Norte? – le sigue la corriente.

Sin que a Dany le dé tiempo a prepararse, Jon empieza a besar sus labios, a apretarlos contra los suyos y a absorberlos. El deseo era evidente y empezaba a gobernar su cuerpo, no habían estado así de juntos desde Rocadragón.

\- Cosas como éstas – dice Jon mientras apretaba más el cuerpo de Dany contra el suyo.

Sin poner resistencia alguna, la Targaryen empieza a acariciar la espalda de Jon, y mientras los besos se hacen más intensos, empiezan a quitarse toda la ropa prenda a prenda hasta quedarse desnudos. Estaban de pie uno frente al otro, Jon ya no aguantaba más, ahora quería más que besos. De un rápido movimiento, dirigió el cuerpo de Dany hasta la cama, depositándola con sumo cuidado mientras ella aún se aferraba a él.

Las manos del moreno empiezan a explorar las curvas de la mujer que le quita la respiración, sus manos bajan hasta llegar a los muslos que lentamente, aunque con fuerza, empieza a acariciarlas. Las manos de Dany comienzan su juego con el cabello rizado de Jon, sus lenguas empiezan a pelear entre ellas para saber quién dominaba a quién y entre tanto, Jon se abría paso entre las piernas tersas y suaves de Dany.

La más pequeña se sentía tan excitada que su pecho no para de subir y bajar, rozando sus pequeños pezones con el pecho tonificado del moreno, éste no puede evitar separar sus labios para ahora dirigirlos a los sonrosados pezones que pedían su atención, empezó a chuparle el pezón izquierdo lentamente mientras su mano masajeaba el otro pecho. Los cortos pero excitantes gemidos de Dany comenzaban a escucharse, solo para disfrute de los oídos de Jon.

La mano inquieta de la peliplateada bajó hasta la parte íntima del moreno y con un suave agarre empezó a rodear el falo, subía y bajaba lentamente de modo que sentía cómo Jon tensaba su cuerpo, tenía tan dura e hinchada la polla, que no podía creer que dentro de poco eso fuese a estar dentro de ella, en su interior.

Jon paró de dar placer a los pechos de Daenerys y mientras bajaba besando su cuerpo, su mano también quería dar placer otra parte de Dany, se complacían el uno al otro y el moreno no iba a perder su oportunidad. De pronto, ella sintió como un dedo jugaba con su entrada, como acto reflejo solo pudo separar más las piernas y arquear el cuerpo, quería facilitar el trabajo y Jon lo sabía, metió dos dedos y con un suave movimiento empezó a sacarlos y a meterlos, creando un ritmo desenfrenado y unos sonidos muy pervertidos. Un flujo cristalino empezó a salir del orificio, estaba lubricando y preparándose para la intrusión de Jon. Dany ya no lo soportaba más y con una rápida mirada dio a entender al moreno que podía metérsela ya o se arrepentiría, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, Jon agarra de las dos piernas a la Targaryen y pone cada pierna en uno de sus hombros, haciendo que su culo quede perfectamente encajado en la pelvis del Stark. Al tener una apropiada separación de las piernas, Jon dirige su falo a la vagina de Dany y suavemente se desliza en ella provocando unos gemidos que se intercambiaban con la respiración apresurada de ambos, un par de movimientos más y comenzó a coger ritmo, los sonidos de los golpes que creaba el movimiento de la cadera de Jon, chocando con el culo de Dany, generaban más morbo a la situación.

El movimiento era cada vez más rápido y certero con la ayuda de las manos de Jon, que sujetaban firmemente las caderas de Dany, ella podía sentir como el moreno llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser, no se acostumbraba al ritmo desenfrenado que alcanzaba su cuerpo por el deseo y cómo él llegaba a mezclarlo con las caricias y las muestras de amor, porque mientras Jon la penetraba, sus labios no paraban de besar ambas piernas apoyadas en sus hombros, era tan atento y complaciente que ella jamás creyó que disfrutaría de un sexo tan completo.

Los gemidos eran más fuertes y la mirada de Dany era más intensa por la excitación, Jon no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, así que quiso hacerlo bien. Levanto las piernas de Dany de sus hombros y las flexiono de forma que quedaban completamente separadas y apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de la peliplateada, dejando a simple vista toda su intimidad. Penetró una vez más en ella y gracias al apoyo firme de sus rodillas y sus brazos, Jon empezó a bajar y subir las caderas, haciendo que Dany gritará de placer; el movimiento era tan rápido que los sonidos de chapoteo inundaban la habitación, la respiración fuerte y profunda de Jon hizo que Dany empezara a correrse, era tan excitante verle tan concentrado en follarla que no pudo aguantar más, esto llevo a que Jon llegara al clímax también, unos cuantos movimientos algo más erráticos pero más fuertes hicieron que la semilla de Jon llenara el interior de Dany, su vientre se sentía tan cálido que Dany solo podía pensar en cómo podía seguir llamándose “la mujer que no arde”, cuando este hombre la hace crepitar y la llega a quemar por dentro y por fuera.

Jon apoyaba todo su cuerpo en el de Dany mientras recuperaban la respiración, el interior de la Targaryen era tan cálido y estrecho que Jon se negaba a abandonarlo tan fácilmente; sentía cómo los brazos débiles de su chica acariciaban su espalda animándole a recuperarse pronto. Se separó un poco y la beso en los labios una vez más, antes de levantarse y ver cómo su unión de deshacía provocando que parte del líquido blanquecino saliese de la pequeña entrada. Algo que dejo más sonrojado al moreno porque recordó en ese momento que Dany solo era suya y que no era la primera vez que su semilla inundaba su vientre.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecieron tan envueltos el uno en el otro que no sabían dónde empezaba su cuerpo y dónde acababa el del otro. Ahí es cuando Dany se da cuenta de que la habitación de Jon tenía un gran ventanal del que entraba un poco de luz, pero lo que de verdad desprendía luz era la chimenea que calentaba el ambiente. Ese fuego que era de vital importancia para ellos, les hacía compañía donde nadie más podría estar, el fiel cómplice y espectador de su encuentro amoroso.

\- ¿Ya estás despierta? – le interrumpe Jon mientras se aferra más al cuello de la Targaryen.  
\- Estaba pensando en lo dormilón que puedes llegar a ser – se burlaba ante este pequeño punto débil del guerrero.  
\- Me podría acostumbrar fácilmente a esta vida, dormir y despertar a tu lado.

Dany solo soltó una risa corta y suave que se ahogaba en su garganta. No se pronunció más al respecto.

\- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tú sí tienes una chimenea ¿cómo es que yo no tengo una? – el tono de queja era evidente aunque burlona.  
\- Bueno, si quieres puedes venirte a esta habitación, hay sitio.  
\- Perdonad vos, pero os recuerdo que una “Lady” como yo no puede ir a dormir a la habitación de un hombre. – Ahora utilizaba el tono sarcástico.  
\- ¿Y si fuera la habitación de tu esposo?

Se miraron fijamente mientras solo sus respiraciones hacían eco junto con el crepitar de la chimenea, fueron unos segundos de silencio pero para ellos parecían eternos. Jon lo había dicho sin pensar en las posibles respuestas o en el significado verdadero de sus palabras, fue algo inconsciente. Daenerys, no se esperaba que nada parecido fuese a salir de los labios de su amante, porque sí, tenían esta relación que les unía más allá de una alianza de combate y política, era algo más que eso, aunque no le pusieran nombre ni etiqueta. Ella sí había sopesado la posibilidad de casarse con algún hombre de Poniente, alguien que afianzase sus raíces y le facilitase la aceptación del pueblo de Poniente, para que no la viesen como una extranjera como ya la acusaban en las cortes del norte. Si algo había aprendido de sus días de Reina en Meeren, era que para reinar un pueblo, antes tienes que ser parte de ese pueblo, conocerlos y que te conozcan.

¿Pero Jon decía en serio esas palabras o era un simple comentario?

Y cuando las palabras no pueden decir lo que sientes o crean un conflicto con lo que piensas, simplemente tienes que dejarte llevar. Empezaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, ¿trataban de evitar el tema de un matrimonio? ¿O simplemente era una confirmación de la misma? Ni ellos lo sabían, solo entendían que sus cuerpos querían estar unidos por más tiempo, querían aprovechar cada segundo que tenían juntos.

*****

Esa misma mañana, Sansa estaba preparándose en su habitación. Se había despertado con pocas ganas y muy cansada, ya que la noche anterior apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Trataba de convencerse a sí misma que eso no se debía a su actual relación con su hermano, pero era en vano, sabía que todo se debía a él.

Mientras pasaba un peine por su largo y rojizo pelo, recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Tyrion esa noche. 

El Lannister se había acercado a ella al verla algo afectada por la marcha de Jon y Daenerys, trató de ser amable mencionándole que se alegraba de poder compartir tiempo con ella, pero Sansa prefería callar. Así que Tyrion decidió hablar de su hermano, “trabajar al lado de Jon es ameno, hace que el trabajo sea menos pesado” a lo que Sansa contestó “está acostumbrado a cargar con todo él solo, su inocencia y excesiva confianza le causará continuos problemas con los demás” a lo que Tyrion la miró en silencio, la niña que cuidó en Desembarco había cambiado tanto, perdió toda su dulzura y ahora era tan fría como el invierno. Sansa continuó, “nadie hace nada por el simple deseo de ayudar, todos buscan algo a cambio, es lo que me habéis enseñado los Lannister”.

Tyrion observó que Sansa tenía un problema con la visión que tenía de sí misma, se había creado ese muro con el cual daba a entender que solo ella tenía la última palabra, “en este mundo donde o sobrevives o mueres, la fina línea de ser malo o bueno es bastante difusa, Mi Lady. Quizá deberíais empezar a dejar de intentar ser una Lannister y ser más vos misma”, para Sansa era absurdo pensar que intentaba ser una Lannister, jamás sería como las personas a las que tanto odia, y entonces Tyrion dijo algo que la dejo pensativa “tened cuidado contra los monstruos que lucháis, porque puede que en el proceso os convirtáis en una de ellos”.

¿Tanto así había cambiado? En qué momento dejó que su meta se convirtiera en su obsesión. No quería ser como ellos, no quería ser como nadie, quería ser ella misma y pelear de frente contra sus enemigos y con sus mismas armas. ¿Eso la convertiría en una monstruo?

El golpeteo de la puerta la hizo alejar sus pensamientos, era Brienne que como todas las mañanas desde que la Targaryen había llegado a Invernalia, venía con nuevas noticias de sus movimientos. La informó de todos los pasos que dio y con quién se reunía y de qué hablaban. Para Sansa la rutina de la Targaryen le parecía demasiado normal y evidente, pero era algo que la inquietaba. 

Brienne estaba a punto de contarle lo que sus ojos vieron por última vez la noche anterior, pero antes quería hacerle entender su punto de vista con respecto a las acciones que estaba tomando con Daenerys, creía que le correspondía como su mano derecha, decirle con sinceridad lo que pensaba.

\- Mi Lady, mi más sincera opinión es que Lady Daenerys no es alguien a quien vigilar. Desde el primer día se la ha visto bastante involucrada con la defensa del norte contra los Caminantes Blancos, y siempre está rodeada por gente que ya conocéis, no he visto indicios de posible traición o engaño – suspira y continua –. Y en cuanto a su relación con vuestro hermano, veo que tiene sentimientos nobles hacia él y es un sentimiento correspondido. Desconfiar de su relación es desconfiar de vuestro hermano.  
\- ¿Así que vos también pensáis que soy una paranoica y que debería dejar de controlar la vida de Jon?

La espadachina se queda en silencio, no sabe qué responder a su Señora.

\- Porque yo también lo pienso – dijo Sansa –. Creo que he estado actuando de forma desquiciada y tonta.

Sansa pensaba que ya había superado esa etapa de su vida, pero parece que su pasado se niega a abandonarla.

\- No es así – la corrige Brienne –. Solo habéis actuado de acuerdo a vuestra experiencia. Deseáis proteger a vuestra familia más que nada y el amor que tenéis por vuestro hermano es puro, por eso no deseáis que nadie le lastime, ni siquiera él mismo. Sois una loba protegiendo vuestra manada.  
\- Pero mis hermanos no son cachorros, ya no. ¿Cómo puedo pedirles que confíen en mí si soy la primera en desconfiar de las capacidades de cada uno? – le era complicado entenderse a sí misma.  
\- Es algo que debéis aprender a hacer mi Lady.

La pelirroja sabía que Brienne era honesta y sincera, y no le diría esto si no fuera porque cree que se está equivocando, cerrar los ojos y no comprender lo que trataban de decirle ella y Tyrion era estúpido. Así que se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la puerta, desea hablar con Jon y disculparse por su comportamiento, no quería seguir fallándole, pero Brienne intenta decirle que no es el momento, que mejor deberían hablar después del almuerzo, Sansa entendió lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Están juntos ahora? – preguntó con firmeza.

Brienne solo pudo asentir. Sansa aun así abandonó sus aposentos.

A medida que llegaba a la habitación de Jon, Sansa tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, entre emoción, desesperación, rabia y celos. No sabía lo que se encontraría en ese cuarto.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, cuando se asomó vio cómo Dany ayudaba a Jon a colocarse su capa, aunque era Jon el único que iba vestido para salir fuera del castillo, ya que Daenerys seguía con la ropa de la noche anterior, era lo que ella pensaba, habían pasado la noche juntos.

Y aparecía otra vez con más fuerza, ese sentimiento que tanto había estado ignorando y negando su existencia: celos.

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza, Daenerys se giró y la miró. Ese momento incómodo creció entre ellas, pero Dany se acercó y la pidió pasar. La de cabellos plateados miró a Jon que se quedó quieto y con la mirada seria.

\- Bueno, os dejo que también tengo que prepararme para partir. Nos vemos en el Salón, Jon – y así Dany prefirió dejarles solos, necesitaban aclarar sus asuntos y sabe que su presencia solo incomodaría a Sansa.

La pelirroja agradeció que estuvieran solos, pensaba hablar también con Dany pero ya de por si hablar con Jon se le hacía difícil. Creía que una vez en su habitación las palabras saldrían por si solas, pero apenas controlaba su respiración, tenía cosas que decirle, sentimientos que confesar pero ¿por dónde empezar?

\- ¿Vais a partir? – prefirió hablar de un tema diferente.  
\- Voy a acompañar a Dany al campamento de los Inmaculados y Dothrakis, al ir por tierra deben partir hoy para llegar a tiempo al Muro, allí les esperan los de la Guardia de la Noche – explicó Jon con tono frío.

Sansa notaba una vez más cómo de incómodo se ponía Jon con su presencia, algo que solo pasaba cuando estaba a solas con ella, hasta ese punto había llegado su obsesión, era ella la que se estaba alejando de Jon.

\- Perdón – dijo con voz grave –, nunca quise que llegáramos a este punto – le mira fijamente pero Jon trata de esquivar su mirada –. Soy consciente de que me he portado como una tonta, tengo una extraña obsesión por controlarlo todo, por controlar lo que haces y dices, está mal y lo sé pero me repito a mí misma que es por tu bien y sigo adelante.

Ahora Jon la escucha atentamente.

\- Perdón por contradecirte y cuestionar cada acción o decisión que tomas, por desconfiar de tu criterio y visión de las cosas, se supone que debemos estar juntos y no peleando entre nosotros – concluyó la pelirroja.  
\- Tienes razón – dijo Jon – tenemos que estar juntos y la verdad tu continua disconformidad hacia mi persona me ha causado muchos dolores de cabeza. Pero quiero que entiendas que no me molesta que estés tan involucrada en todas las planificaciones que hacemos, eres la Señora de Invernalia – le dedicó una sonrisa tenue –, pero sinceramente preferiría que confiaras más en mí, en mis decisiones, porque ya sabes, sino me quitas autoridad – dijo con tono amable, Jon notaba que Sansa estaba siendo sincera y la situación la estaba superando, como hermano mayor debía ayudarla.  
\- Lo sé, tiendo a ser más dura contigo porque siento que el resto lo será más.  
\- Pues prefiero que el resto lo sea a que mi propia hermana.  
\- Vaya, creo que tenemos una pequeña discrepancia – soltó a modo de chanza la pelirroja, eso ayudó a destensar la conversación.  
\- Sé que yo también no soy la persona más dócil del mundo, a veces escucho pero no entiendo y perdona si algunas veces parece que te ignoro, soy más guerrero que diplomático, entiendo más con una espada que con una pluma y por eso necesito que estés de mi lado, el Norte algún día será tuyo – dijo Jon más tranquilo.  
\- No, Jon – se apresuró a negar –. No abdicaras, no te dejaré.  
\- No es cuestión de abdicar o no, sé que no estoy hecho para esto, pero tú eres lo que el Norte necesita, eres toda una Stark y sabes que es así.  
\- Yo…  
\- Tranquila, ya habrá más momentos para hablarlo en profundidad. También quiero que sepas que lamento si te hice sentir mal con nuestras discusiones, como cuando mencioné que querías dominarlo todo.  
\- Yo fui la que empezó así que no hay nada que disculpar.  
\- Bueno, también hay un asunto al que le he estado dando vueltas y no sabía cómo decírtelo – calló un momento el moreno –. No quiero que te cases con Robin Arryn, no hace falta que lo hagas, ya has pasado por experiencias similares y no dejaré que vuelvas a sacrificarte. Si Arryn sigue con nosotros genial, y si tenemos que enfrentarnos a él lo haremos, pero juntos.

Sansa solo pudo sonreír ante esas palabras, era lo que en su interior pensaba que Jon diría, era lo que esperaba de él, confirmaba que ella también le importaba. Pero aún quedaba algo por decir.

\- Jon – dijo algo tímida – yo también le he estado dando vueltas a algo importante – agachaba la cabeza –, puede que te parezca estúpido y quizá incluso sientas asco por lo que voy a decirte porque incluyo yo me sentiría así…  
\- Sansa – le interrumpía Jon –, puedes confiar en mi – intentaba darle más valor.  
\- Intenté negarme a mí misma la existencia de este sentimiento, pero entonces aparecieron los celos, de ahí mi rechazo a Daenerys, todo se debe a algo que ya no puedo ocultar – le miro y se acercó al moreno un poco –. Te amo Jon, y no como a un hermano, sino como a un hombre.

Jon no supo cómo reaccionar, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, sus piernas deseaban retroceder pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… no está bien, no debería sentir esto pero, cuando te veo, cuando estoy a tu lado es cuando puedo sentirme segura, tranquila y en mi hogar, lo eres todo.  
\- Lo siento Sansa – dijo Jon aún abrumado por la confesión –, lo que yo siento por ti es solo amor fraternal, – esto le recordaba a lo que hablo la noche anterior con Dany – eres mi hermana y nunca te vi de otra forma.  
\- Bueno, te entiendo. También está tu relación con Daenerys que aunque sea un secreto a voces está claro que…  
\- Dany y yo decidimos que ya no debería ser un secreto – Sansa se sorprende por la revelación –, creemos que ya no hay nada que ocultar y también decidimos dar el siguiente paso – era lo que la pelirroja se temía, pero algo irremediable –. La amo – dijo Jon acercándose a Sansa –, es un sentimiento sincero que compartimos y aunque nunca la hubiese conocido, no podría sentir lo mismo por ti ni verte de esa forma – la coge de las manos –, porque somos hermanos y porque mi amor por ella es diferente.

Sansa sabía que las cosas acabarían así, nunca pensó ni imaginó que Jon fuese a darle una oportunidad y elegirla a ella por encima de Daenerys, era algo imposible, pero tenía que contarle la verdad a Jon y no se arrepentía de ello.

Se abrazaron y Sansa le prometió que aprendería de sus errores, Jon le dijo que era parte de la vida cometerlos pero depende de ella si repetirlos. Sansa le pidió que no cambiase su forma de ser con ella por los sentimientos que le había confesado, a lo que Jon le dijo que pase lo que pase, siempre serían hermanos.

La pelirroja se preguntaba cómo era posible amar tanto esa palabra - “hermanos” - y a la vez odiarla tanto. Ese sentimiento por su hermano pronto pasaría, era parte de su madurez superar sus obstáculos, ella lo sabía.

Una vez terminada la charla con Jon, Sansa decidió que había algo más que debía hacer, era por su propio bien. Tenía que disculparse con Daenerys. Se dirigió a los aposentos de la Targaryen y la encontró con su doncella Missandei, se miraron y Dany supo inmediatamente lo que pasaría, pidió que las dejaran solas.

\- Quería disculparme con vos por mi comportamiento inmaduro de estos últimos días, lamento haberos incomodado o causado problemas – parece que había pensado muy bien qué decir porque apenas respiraba mientras hablaba.  
\- Acepto vuestras disculpas – Dany entendía los sentimientos de Sansa, no iba a forzarla más, después de todo, aún era muy joven y dejarse llevar por sus emociones era normal, incuso ella lo hacía –. Entiendo que rechacéis a una desconocía que de pronto aparece para cambiarlo todo.  
\- Cuando mi hermano y vos estabais aún en Rocadragón, Jon me dijo por carta que aunque la primera vez que os conoció no tuvo una buena impresión, supo que erais alguien que sabía cuándo escuchar y comprender, después de varios días dijo que erais capaz de sacar lo mejor de cada persona, no lo entendía pero ahora sí. Gracias.

Dany asintió y no dijo nada más, había ocasiones en las cuales las cosas se entendían con solo una mirada o un gesto, y ésta era una de ellas. 

\- Sois una gran familia y envidio de forma sana el amor que os tenéis, estáis muy unidos y así debe ser – dijo la peliplateada.  
\- Ya sois parte de esta familia – sonrió Sansa –, sois la pareja de mi hermano, sois una Stark más – fueron palabras amables y sinceras.  
\- Siempre desee pertenecer a una familia así algún día – dijo Dany complacida por la aceptación de Sansa.  
\- Pero tened cuidado, los enemigos saben dónde atacar, hieren a los que más nos importan – suspiró Sansa –. No olvido ni perdono lo que los Lannister hicieron a nuestra familia – miró a Dany fijamente - ¿Y vos? ¿De verdad os centraréis solo en combatir Caminantes y olvidaréis lo que ellos le hicieron a vuestra familia?

La Targaryen ladea la cabeza ligeramente, muestra una pequeña sonrisa, tan pequeña que apenas pudo notarla Sansa.

\- Una guerra puede tener muchos frentes y porque te enfoques en uno no significa que olvides el resto – contestó Daenerys.  
\- El león se regocija de su posición, se cree que puede dominarlo todo.  
\- Que se regocije mientras pueda, que disfrute del momento. Un león viejo no puede hacer nada contra un dragón fuerte, un león solitario no puede hacer nada contra una manada de lobos.

La sonrisa en ambos rostros demuestra que están de acuerdo en más cosas de las que pensaban. Su lucha contra los Lannister, Cersei, no había acabado y esa batalla las unía.

*****

Habían quedado en reunirse en el Salón de Invernalia, de ahí partirían para los campamentos y se despedirían. Dany tenía que irse más al norte con sus tropas y Jon acompañaría a sus hombres en los barcos que partirían de Puerto Blanco. Sus caminos se separarían.

\- Pensaba en ir a buscarte – dijo Jon esperando en el Salón de pie.  
\- Perdona por hacerte esperar, surgió algo imprevisto pero ya está solucionado – dijo Daenerys mientras se acercaba a Jon.  
\- Tenías razón – dijo con voz suave el moreno –. Sansa me confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó algo insegura - ¿qué pasó?  
\- La dije que la quiero como a una hermana, que nunca podría verla de esa forma y que ya amo a una mujer – esto último lo dice acariciando la mejilla de Dany.  
\- ¿La amas mucho? – pregunto con una sonrisa.  
\- Más que a mi vida – contestó el moreno.  
\- Cuidado, puede que me enamore – rio Daenerys mientras compartían un beso.  
\- ¿Qué, nos vamos? – interrumpió Dany.  
\- Espera, quiero compartir un momento más con mi prometida – la agarro de la mano.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una voz hizo eco.

\- ¡Jon! – dijo Bran que venía en su silla de ruedas acompañado por Sam.

Jon y Dany se separaron un poco para ver quién era.

\- Jon, me dijeron que te ibas – Sam y Bran se acercaron más.  
\- Perdona Bran, sé que dije que hoy nos reuniríamos para hablar como querías, pero voy a acompañar a Dany a su campamento ¿puede esperar lo que quieres decirme?

Bran se dio cuenta que aún estaban agarrados de la mano, así que simplemente asintió. Sam hizo lo mismo y le deseo mucha suerte a Daenerys en su marcha.

\- Y por cierto, decidme luego cómo proceder para anunciar que formalmente Daenerys y yo estamos comprometidos – dijo Jon mirando a la peliplateada.

Fue como un cubo de agua fría lo que recorrió la espalda de Bran, no se lo esperaba. Por su parte Sam solo pudo sonreír y acercarse a felicitarles.

\- Enhorabuena, que seáis felices – abrazaba a Jon y besaba la mano de Dany.  
\- Aún no es la boda, Sam – dijo con tono de burla su amigo Jon.  
\- Ya lo arreglaremos nosotros – dijo Bran mientras veía salir del Salón a la pareja.

Se formó un silencio, Sam se puso detrás de su silla. Al menor de los Stark le atacaban las dudas, no sabía cómo manejar este tema. ¿Habían llegado demasiado tarde?

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Sam interrumpió los pensamientos de Bran.  
\- De momento respetaremos su decisión, no sabemos si ahora mismo la verdad puede ayudarle o crearle más conflictos. La realidad es que, cuando se sepa la verdad Daenerys podría sentirse frustrada porque aparecería alguien con más derecho al trono, alguien que es su sobrino, y puede que Jon se decepcione porque sabría que todo este tiempo no era ni un Snow ni un Strak, sino un Targaryen y que está enamorado de su tía.  
\- Llegados a este punto, es mejor esperar. No se merecen que nadie les rompa su felicidad – añadió Sam.

Así ambos acordaron que por ahora dejarían que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, pero cuando llegue el momento, Jon debía saber la verdad, aunque pueda costarle su relación con Daenerys. En el fondo Sam se preguntaba si, el que Jon supiese su verdadero origen era algo que Bran veía necesario por alguna de sus visiones, o era porque como hermano o primo le correspondía decírselo.

Lo único que tenían claro, era que de esa unión, la de Danenerys y Jon, dependía la supervivencia del todo Poniente. La Gran Guerra estaba cerca y Bran podía sentir al Rey de la Noche amenazando sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños apuntes: quería dejar clara la posición de Sansa y en el proceso acabó siendo importante en la trama, no soy fan de ella pero comprendo su situación.  
> Con respecto a Sam y Bran diciéndole la verdad a Jon, pienso que cuando vean que Jon y Dany están tan unidos, dudarán en si decirle a Jon que es Targaryen porque temerían sus reacciones en esa situación (parientes que se aman), pero que acabarán contándoselo, es importante que lo sepa.  
> Espero vuestros comentarios, y gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic!


End file.
